


In re Chrobin

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Law School, M/M, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: When Robin can't decide whether Chrom likes him romantically or not, he figures he has to weigh the evidence... and his law school friends Nowi and Tharja decide that this is best done through a mock trial.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. Do you ever just... get so attached to writing a particular fic that finishing it renders you emotionally compromised? And then you have to write a rebound fic to try to get over that hole in your heart? Because this is my rebound fic. Please don't take it too seriously; I wrote it in like one day.
> 
> I actually HAVE been toying with this idea for a while, though. It's based on [this](http://eff-supp.tumblr.com/post/170249833016/kelssiel-beachdeath-the-most-uselesslesbian) gem of a tumblr post (which I would honestly love to see a movie about), and I love the idea of Robin becoming a lawyer, so... Law School AU! (Note: I'm a law student for real but oh my goodness PLEASE do not assume anything in here is accurate... please I beg you.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

_It’s like we’re two halves of a greater whole._

Robin stares unblinkingly at the text as he reads it for what must be the thousandth time this evening.

Does his best friend know what this sounds like? Does Chrom realize that he’s just implied that he and Robin are _soulmates?_

Does he know just how deeply Robin’s feelings run?

Robin has known Chrom for years. Ever since Chrom had literally stumbled on him napping on the floor of the common room during their freshman year of college, the two have been inseparable.

Or… nearly inseparable. Robin’s acceptance into a prestigious Plegian law school had seen the two of them separated, with Chrom choosing to pursue a graduate business degree back in Ylisse.

But despite their physical distance, they had never lost the emotional closeness that had always characterized their relationship. No, if anything, Robin has come to realize that the phrase “absence makes the heart grow fonder” is an _understatement._

Oh, gods, he would give anything if he could just hold Chrom in his arms and kiss…

“Whoa, slow down there, Robin,” he mutters to himself. These feelings of his are not new. They started, oh, about a month after meeting Chrom for the first time. And yet, after all these years, _nothing_ romantic has ever developed between them. There is no reason to assume that things are different now.

Soulmates can be platonic too. And the thought shouldn’t make his heart ache.

“Uh-uh, Robin. No way he’s not into you,” Nowi says the second she forces the whole situation out of him. Looking at her, you would never expect her to be a law student, much less someone who’s planning to be a criminal prosecutor. But after sharing several classes with her, Robin knows that her childish demeanor is only the topmost layer of the being that is Nowi. She can get the truth out of anyone.

“I don’t know…” Robin says. “You’d think he would have said something before now if he really felt that way…”

“Maybe he’s trying to keep you in his clutches now that you’ve gone away. I know the type,” Tharja suggests, chuckling darkly. She is incredibly studious, and Robin has no doubt she will succeed in whatever field of law she decides to pursue… he just hopes that it involves little direct contact with clients, because she is terrifying. 

“That doesn’t seem like Chrom…” Robin says.

“Drop him,” Tharja insists. “He will not love you the way you want him to. You are worlds apart now. Better to cut the connection now before something goes… awry.”

“What? No?” Nowi shouts. “This is a matter of true love! You can’t let it slip away from you, Robin!”

Across the room, a group of students look up from their books and glare. Robin feels somewhat sorry for them (even though it was their own choice to study in the student lounge rather than the library), but he mostly feels _embarrassed_ for _himself._

“Anyway, how did you reply to his text?” Nowi continues, cheerfully ignoring the glares coming her way.

“I… didn’t,” Robin says. “I’m still trying to figure out what I should say. This sort of thing takes careful consideration.”

“That is wise,” Tharja says. “Better to stay silent than to say something that ruins your future.”

“N-Now, wait,” Robin says. “I’m going to say _something._ I just need to figure out what exactly Chrom meant; that’s all. It’s basic textual interpretation!”

“Okaaaay,” Nowi says, nodding. “But HOW are you going to do that?”

“By weighing the evidence, obviously,” Robin says.

“Did somebody say evidence?” 

Henry practically teleports from the other end of the room.

“You know, we mock trial team members are _great_ at presenting evidence,” he says. “I couldn’t help but overhear your little problem. Why don’t you give me the details? The team can figure it all out for you.”

“I… don’t really think this is what the mock trial team was made for,” Robin protests. This matter really isn’t something that needs to be brought to public attention… even if half the school now knows about it from Nowi’s shouting anyway.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Nowi chimes in. “It’s time to put your feelings on trial, Robin. I’ll be your lawyer, and I’m going to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that Chrom IS in love with you!”

“Impossible,” Tharja says. “If the evidence lent itself to that conclusion, we would not have to take the issue to trial in the first place.”

“Ohhh, sounds like someone’s volunteering to be opposing counsel,” Nowi singsongs.

Tharja scowls.

“Fine,” she says nevertheless. “You against me, Nowi. We’ll see who makes the better argument.”

Robin sighs. He gets the feeling that this is no longer _really_ about him and Chrom.

“Don’t you think we have better things to do than going to pretend court over my relationships of all things?” Robin asks. “What is this, an episode of Couples Court?”

“Shut up, Robin. This is a matter of justice,” Nowi says. “How quickly can you get me a summary of every conversation you and Chrom have ever had?”

“Exact transcripts are preferred when possible,” Tharja adds. “Make sure you print out copies of all text messages and social media interactions between the two of you.”

Robin rolls his eyes.

“I don’t suppose you two would like to come over to my apartment this weekend,” he sarcastically suggests. “Maybe have some dinner while you’re snooping around in my life?”

“I’m in the mood for pizza,” Tharja says.

“Thanks, Robin!” Nowi says.

“Yay!” Henry claps his hands. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Now that competition season’s over, we’ve been dying to get our hands on a new project!”

“Personally, I would consider studying,” Robin mutters, although he knows he’s already lost this battle. Nowi and Tharja are both headstrong as individuals. Put them together and there’s no stopping them.

As his friends continue to chatter about the details, Robin pulls out his phone, checking Chrom’s message one more time.

“I’m sorry about all this,” he whispers to the screen. Not that Chrom will ever know about any of it… but Robin still feels guilty for dragging him into the mess.

But… if he can finally know for sure what Chrom feels for him…

Maybe this “trial” could be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hmm… It looks like Chrom was dating this Gaius fellow in high school,” Nowi says, poking her finger at her laptop screen. “But they broke up when Chrom went to college and Gaius didn’t.”

Robin leans back against his couch and closes his eyes. He remembers Chrom mentioning Gaius before. Apparently, the guy was a bit of a criminal, but a warm-hearted one. He couldn’t leave the streets he called home, no matter how much Chrom tried to convince him that he could make everyone’s lives better if he came back with a degree.

“They had different goals in life,” he says 

When he opens his eyes again, Tharja is writing something onto a notepad. That doesn’t seem good.

“Well, from college onwards, there’s only three people who feature prominently in his photos,” Nowi says. “One’s his sister, one’s you, and the other is… Frederick? Who’s that? Should we be concerned?”

“He’s our friend,” Robin says. “He’s dating someone already. A girl, Sumia. She’s very sweet and they’ve been dating for several years at this point; I can’t imagine them breaking up.”

Nowi scribbles something down on her own notepad. Robin doesn’t feel great about that, either.

Robin begins to rifle through the papers lying next to them. He had indeed printed out copies of the texts between him and Chrom. It’s horribly embarrassing, but at least only his friends are here to bear witness. His (asshole of a) roommate, Gangrel, has gone off somewhere to drink, which means he won’t be stumbling back in until Monday morning at the earliest.

“See, here’s a picture Chrom sent me at Halloween,” Robin says, holding out one of the papers. “That’s Frederick and Sumia in the background. They both went as knights.”

“Hold on; he’s been sending you selfies?” Nowi snatches the paper from him. “Uh-huh, sexy vampire selfie, yep, he’s so into you.”

“I don’t know about that…” Robin says. “I mean, he’s drinking Kool-Aid there. His fangs are red with _Kool-Aid._ ”

“Very unattractive,” Tharja comments.

Robin’s face warms. He wouldn’t say _that,_ exactly. It’s just that the picture is clearly of the silly variety, not something you would send to flirt.

“Okay, well it’s sexier than the picture Robin sent back,” Nowi says, sticking her tongue out. “He’s sitting in front of a casebook and he has dark circles under his eyes. ‘Already drained,’ he says. Oh, Robin…”

“I was!” Robin protests.

“Okay, okay, but Chrom responded back,” Nowi says. “He says ‘Aww, you look so tired. Wish I was there to put you to bed.’ Mmm, yeah, we’re presenting THAT at trial.”

“That is not conclusive,” Tharja says, making another note. “We have both forced Robin to go to bed before.”

“Uh, yeah, but we just stole his things so he couldn’t keep working,” Nowi says. “We didn’t ‘put him to bed’ like we were tucking in our precious baby. I’m presenting it as evidence.”

“Your loss,” Tharja says.

Robin covers his face with a paper. This whole mock trial idea is stupid and mortifying and he regrets not shutting his friends down the second they brought it up.

“Oh, Robin, don’t be like that!” Nowi insists. “How are you going to keep it together when you testify if you can’t even get through this?”

“W-When I _what?_ ” Robin gasps.

“Well, you’re not the most reliable of witnesses, but we don’t have a whole lot of options, what with most of your mutual acquaintances being in Ylisse,” Nowi says. 

“Oh, gods,” Robin mutters. “Er, Nowi, do we really need witnesses? Don’t you think this is taking it too far?”

“No,” Nowi says. She holds up a picture, shoving it into Robin’s face. “Now look at this man. Look at his special eyes. Now tell me he looks that way at everyone. And tell me you don’t want him to save those eyes only for you.”

“Of course I want him to look at me like that!” Robin says. But the picture is from when Chrom got accepted into his Master’s program. His eyes are shining from pride, not affection. “Look… Nowi… This is a lot of wasted effort on your part, okay? I know I’m reading too much into this. I just… can’t be reasonable when it comes to him.”

“I know,” Nowi says, her voice softening. “That’s why we’re doing this for you. We just want you to be happy, y’know? You’re such a loner. Tharja had to stalk you for months before you’d say more than a few sentences to us.”

In Robin’s defense, that was because he hadn’t known that intense staring was Tharja’s way of offering friendship. It’s an absolutely terrible method.

Still, a smile tugs at his lips.

“But I am happy with you two,” he says. “And Chrom will always be my friend, no matter what happens. So… you really don’t need to do this.”

“Robin,” Tharja says, narrowing her eyes at him. “If my argument prevails… it does not mean that he is not in love with you… Only that you should perhaps not confess your undying love to him immediately.”

Robin blinks in surprise.

“I thought you were against… well, relationships in general, actually,” he says.

“Hardly,” Tharja says flatly. “I merely believe that it is unwise to threaten the status quo without being assured of the other party’s romantic feelings. I would not want to see you torn asunder by the pain of rejection.”

“Tharja, you’re so dramatic,” Nowi says. “And also wrong about everything. If Chrom is making advances and Robin doesn’t respond to them, _Chrom_ will be the one who feels rejected!”

“Oh, gods!” Robin exclaims. He hadn’t factored in _that_ possibility. And Chrom’s most recent message was _days_ ago… 

But how is he supposed to respond?

“Okay…” Robin says. “Okay… I admit it; I need your help. Just… can we please get this done quickly? Before Chrom ends up _hating_ me?”

“Alright,” Nowi agrees. “We’ve got our work cut out for us, but it will be worth it in the end, okay? You just leave it to us, Robin.”


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, Robin has become the talk of the school.

“Robin, what’s this I hear about a mock trial?” Maribelle demands, cornering him as he walks out of class. “Why did Henry just ask me to be the judge for something having to do with you and Chrom?”

Maribelle attended the same college as him during their undergraduate years. She knows perfectly well who Chrom is. If she’s going to preside over the mock trial…

Robin’s face heats up so quickly that it almost makes him dizzy.

“It’s just something ridiculous,” Robin says quickly. “Nowi and Tharja are playing at being the lawyers. Er… You don’t have to get involved.”

“Nonsense,” Maribelle says, waving her hand dismissively. “This should be quite entertaining.”

The last remaining shreds of Robin’s dignity burst into flames.

“We’ll be in Courtroom 4. Be there at five o’clock p.m. precisely,” Maribelle continues. “It will be horribly unprofessional if you’re late.”

There is absolutely nothing professional about any of this, but Robin gives her a nod anyway.

“Sure, Maribelle,” Robin says, sighing. “And, er… Sorry for everything you’re about to see.”

Maribelle smirks as she walks away. Robin shivers with foreboding.

When he walks into court that evening, the room is filled with many more people than he was expecting. Besides his friends and Maribelle, Henry and the entire mock trial team are there as well. This, of course, isn’t that unusual. But they aren’t the only ones filling the seats.

“Nowi, why is half of the student body here?” Robin hisses beneath his breath.

“Because you’re the mysterious super-smart student that everyone has a crush on,” Nowi answers cheerfully.

“Why did you let them in?” Robin asks. “Gods, I don’t need all these witnesses to see me utterly humiliated…”

“Hey, trust your lawyer, okay?” Nowi insists. “You either have the best friend anyone could ever possibly have, or you have the sweetest, most patient boyfriend in all of history. No way are either of those things humiliating, and you know what, everyone here’s going to be SUPER jealous of Chrom for getting to spend time with you at all.”

“I believe,” Tharja says, “that many of them intend to ask you out, should the verdict not be in your favor.”

Nowi frowns.

“Yeah, well... “ She shakes her head. “It’s gonna BE in his favor. Come on, Tharja, let’s get this show on the road.”

“Fine,” Tharja agrees. 

Stepping to the front of the courtroom, she raises her voice.

“All rise,” she calls as Maribelle enters from the side. 

Maribelle is wearing judge’s robes… but they are a vibrant pink rather than the traditional black.

“Professional my ass,” Robin whispers to Nowi.

“Today we have Maribelle presid—” Tharja starts.

“Excuse me,” Maribelle interrupts. “I am the _Honorable Judge—_ ”

“ _Maribelle,_ ” Tharja continues, ignoring her, “will be presiding over this case.”

“Hmph!” Maribelle crosses her arms. “I see how it is. Alright, fine. _In the matter of Chrobin—_ ”

Robin chokes on his breath.

“Is that a portmanteau?” he asks. “W-Why?”

“Representing Robin’s hopes and dreams, we have Nowi Divine,” Maribelle continues without missing a beat. “Representing Robin’s fears and insecurities, we have Tharja Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way.”

“I _will_ cut those perky little curls off your pretty little head if you call me that again,” Tharja hisses, glowering.

Maribelle clears her throat.

“Ah, anyway,” she says. “Ms. Divine, would you approach the bench?”

Nowi stands. She has quite the imposing presence. Her suit is a vivid but not garish purple that matches her folder full of notes. As she walks forward, she tosses her hair back in a move Robin just knows is accompanied by a confident smirk.

“Your Honor,” she says. “Today we are putting two hearts on trial. Now, this might seem impossible, because one of the people involved isn’t even here, but I assure you it is not!” She pulls out a picture from her folder. “If you’ll look at Exhibit A, you will see the face of Mr. Chrom Naga. Next to him is Mr. Robin Reflet himself. Now, have you ever seen a more tender look on anyone’s face?”

“Chrom’s, or Robin’s?” Maribelle asks, squinting at the picture in front of her.

“It’s a mutual gaze of pure adoration,” Nowi says.

Robin buries his face in his hands.

“Let’s say I believe you,” Maribelle says. “How do we know that this connotes romantic desire? There are many photos of me gazing adoringly at my childhood pet horse. I hope you are not suggesting…”

“No!” Nowi interrupts. “Uh… sorry to interupt, Your Honor. Um… two humans looking at each other is… different.”

“Is it, necessarily?” Maribelle asks, putting a finger on her lip. “And really, how do we know that Chrom’s desires even run in Robin’s direction? Is he gay, or just Ylissean?”

Robin snorts. She’s just teasing at this point; everyone who has met Chrom knows the answer to that one.

“He’s gay AND Ylissean!” Nowi says. “It says so right on his Facebook page!”

“Hmm, so it does,” Maribelle agrees, flipping through a couple of pages.

“Right, and on that note,” Nowi continues, “Chrom’s last boyfriend was from high school. He hasn’t dated anyone since his freshman year of college! Now, who did Chrom meet during his freshman year of college?”

“Many people, I would imagine,” Maribelle says. “But I assume you mean to imply Robin.”

“Exactly,” Nowi says. “Now, I ask this Court to consider why a young, fit, attractive, and intelligent guy like Chrom would not have found someone to date in college… unless he wasn’t looking for anyone.”

“A reasonable conclusion, albeit from a questionable observation,” Maribelle says. “But surely this applies to him dating Robin as well. Shouldn’t Chrom have been able to get this ready, willing boy in his arms if he wanted to?”

Robin’s hopes, though only tentatively raised, come crashing to the ground.

Nowi pauses.

“Your Honor, that assumes that Chrom knew Robin was ready and willing,” she says. “Because if he was waiting for a sign that Robin liked him, and Robin over here wasn’t giving him anything because he didn’t think Chrom liked him back… Well, they might just not be on the same page.”

“Chrom, being an idiot?” Maribelle chuckles. “It’s more likely than you’d think. But I assume you have more evidence to support this contention?”

“Absolutely,” Nowi says. “Take a look at the sixty—yes, _sixty_ —selfies that Chrom has sent Robin in the past six months. That is an average of ten selfies per month, just so we’re clear. Look at his smile in every one of them. Not only does it say ‘I’m so cute you should eat me up,’ but it’s also noticeably different from the smile he wears in every picture that was not taken for or with Robin.”

Robin blushes. He knows the smile she’s talking about. It is indeed very cute.

“Anything else, counselor?” Maribelle asks.

“Um… Their text messages. And the transcripts of the voicemails Chrom has left Robin,” Nowi says. “Chrom is always really sweet. And… you can’t really tell as much without hearing his voice, but… he is so _gone_ for Robin. I don’t even know why this had to come to trial, honestly. It’s a cut and dry case!”

“Thank you, Nowi,” Maribelle says. “The court will now take a fifteen minute recess. If any of you want food, I suggest you hurry up and go find some. No eating in the courtroom, remember!”

The crowd of spectators begins to push their way out of the room. Robin, though, doesn’t feel much like eating.

Nowi and Tharja both come to sit beside him.

“C’mon, cheer up!” Nowi insists. “That went great!”

“Maribelle seemed to readily accept your interpretation of the situation,” Tharja says.

“She did,” Robin agrees. Against his will, his hope is starting to rise again. He tries to let himself down again gently.

After all, the trial has only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mr. Reflet,” Nowi drawls, the corners of her lips twitching upward at the hilarity of the formality. “Can you tell me how long you’ve known Chrom Naga?”

“Just a little under six years now,” Robin answers. Sometimes it feels much longer, like he’s never known life without Chrom. But six years is the correct answer.

“And in this time, has he ever done anything that could be defined as ‘caressing’ you?” Nowi asks.

Robin frowns. Chrom likes to be close to other people. There is not a lot he has done with Robin that he would not do with Lissa, even if he did seem to touch Robin more frequently.

“I guess… he touched my face,” Robin says. He cannot recall him ever doing that to his sister. “It was before I left for law school. He touched my face and asked me to come back soon.”

“Holy shit,” Nowi gasps. “Uhhh, I meant to say, um, are you sure he’s never tried to kiss you or anything?”

“Not in reality,” Robin mutters. 

“Could you repeat that for the record?” Maribelle asks, leaning forward.

“He has not, Your Honor,” Robin says more clearly.

“That’s not what you said, but okay,” Maribelle says, motioning for Nowi to continue.

“Wow, okay, I was NOT expecting you to say that, but okay,” Nowi says. “Alright, so does he do that to his other friends?”

“Not that I’m aware,” Robin says.

“Have you ever done that to him before?” Nowi asks.

“Not until after he did it,” Robin says. “When he touched my cheek, I… I felt like it was appropriate to, er, mirror his response, so… I did. I told him that he didn’t have to worry and that I always intended to come back to Ylisse.”

“Alright, well… I think that’s all we need to know here,” Nowi says. “Uh, Tharja, you want to come cross-examine him? Good luck, though.”

Tharja is silent in her approach; even her shoes do not clatter when they hit the floor. Her dark eyes pierce him as she stares straight at him.

“Mr. Reflet,” she says. There is no humor in her tone. “How long have you been in love with Chrom Naga?”

Robin swallows thickly.

“A little under six years,” he says. “A little less than, you know...”

“Almost, but not quite as long as you’ve known him. I understand,” Tharja says. “And in this time, have you ever, even once, attempted to tell him that you are in love with him?”

“... No,” Robin says.

The spectators gasp.

“Order! Order in the court!” Maribelle demands, swinging her gavel. “Is this actually surprising after everything you’ve already heard, or are you all just trying to mimic a TV audience?”

“And why is it that you’ve never told him?” Tharja asks when the room quiets again. “Is it because you are not sure of Chrom’s feelings for you?”

“Well, yes,” Robin says. “I mean, I think Chrom loves me… But there are a million ways to love someone. He loves his sister, too, you know. I could be like a brother, or just his friend, or something stronger than that but still different from I want…”

“So, you’re saying that there is too much doubt,” Tharja says. “It is not a cut and dry case. Everything that Chrom has done with you could be interpreted platonically, is that correct?”

“Yes…” Robin agrees. 

“That will be all,” Tharja says. She does not smile when she sits down, and somehow that is easier to bear than a smile would have been. 

“Well, we’ve heard from the witness,” Maribelle says. “Robin, dear, you can go sit down.”

His legs feel heavy as he returns to his seat beside Nowi. Tharja’s questions have sobered him again. No matter what Tharja goes on to argue, no matter what Nowi argues on rebuttal, Robin’s fate is decided. He will never be sure of Chrom’s feelings, and so he will never allow his own to show. Better that their relationship exist in this nebulous state than risk it falling apart entirely under the weight of expectations that cannot be met.

“Seeing as it is getting late and I know none of us have finished our readings for tomorrow,” Maribelle says, “I am going to dismiss us for the night. We will convene tomorrow at the same time and place.”

Everyone stands again as Maribelle exits the room. She gives Robin a wave as she goes, but Robin can’t muster up the energy to return it.

“Dang it, Tharja,” Nowi says, waving her arms. “We’re winning! Why’d you have to break Robin, huh?”

“It’s not about winning, Nowi,” Robin says. “And Tharja didn’t break me. I just realized that… it doesn’t matter. I’ll never tell Chrom unless he tells me first. And that… is looking less and less likely to ever happen.”

“Oh, shut up, Robin!” Nowi exclaims. “Chrom’s done everything short of making out with you, and you’re just too scared to do anything about it! Do you know what I’d give to have MY crush give me even ONE little thing to go on?”

“You have a crush?” Tharja asks. “You have yet to share their identity with us.”

Nowi throws her hands into the air.

“I can’t believe you two!” she exclaims. “Robin, you’d better get your butt in here at five tomorrow, because We. Are. Winning. This. Trial. And then you’re going to live a happy life with your stupid boyfriend whether you ever thank me or not!”

She flips her hair as she walks away. Despite her short stature, the still-lingering crowd parts for her. Nobody defies an angry Nowi.

Robin frowns. He hadn’t meant to make her angry. And she wasn’t exactly wrong; he _is_ too scared to clarify Chrom’s behavior.

Tharja’s gaze follows Nowi’s path even after she disappears out the door.

“I understand, Robin,” she says. “I really do.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the mock trial draws even more spectators.

“They heard that Nowi yelled at us and are now intrigued,” Tharja explains. “Also, some of them are now speculating on who she has a crush on. Apparently, most think it’s you.”

“Wouldn’t there be a conflict of interest if that were true?” Robin asks. “She could hardly represent my interest in Chrom if she wanted to be with me instead.”

“Yes, but these people live for drama,” Tharja says, scowling. 

Speaking of drama...

“Didja miss me?” Nowi asks as she barges into the courtroom. Today, she’s sporting a pale green suit that makes her seem even cheerier than before.

“Nowi…” Robin says hesitantly. “About yesterday…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Nowi says, laughing. “I’ve got a temper like a dragon, you know. But I’m not actually mad at you guys. I just…” She shakes her head. “It’s okay. I’m doing this for you, Robin. Because I really, really want you to be happy.”

Robin can feel the stares of the students behind him. They’re hanging onto her words like she’s going to drop a love confession any second.

“She… She just wants her beloved to be happy,” someone sobs.

“H-Huh?” Nowi scours the spectators for the culprit. “What are you talking about?”

“Ignore them,” Tharja says, glaring first at Nowi and then at the entire audience.

“Well, well, well, I’m so delighted to see you all make it back today. And some of you have brought friends,” Maribelle announces as she makes her way to her seat. Her pink robes have made a reappearance, and the sleeves flap in the air as she waves her hands. “No, no, you don’t have to stand. I already know there’s no respect in this courtroom.”

“We’re glad to have you back, Maribelle,” Nowi says. “How are you doing today?”

“Why, thank you Nowi,” Maribelle says. “I am doing just lovely today. How are you?”

“Oh, I’m thrilled,” Nowi says. “It’s just so thrilling to be here, you know?”

“Indeed, I do know,” Maribelle says “Did you know—”

“Can we get this trial going already?” Tharja interrupts.

“Ohhh, I guesss,” Maribelle says, clearly deliberate in drawing out her speech. “In the matter of Chrobin. Day 2. Tharja, you may approach the bench.”

“ _Thank_ you,” Tharja mutters. She pulls out a black folder, takes one look at her notes, and then stares forward at Maribelle.

“Your Honor, Nowi contends that her evidence supports one conclusion alone: that Chrom harbors romantic feelings for Robin,” she says. “But there is no justification for such a conclusion. She presents, what, pictures? Gestures? Kind words? If it is her belief that these can connote only romantic affection, then how do you explain… these?”

She brandishes several documents, but Robin can’t see them from his seat. Neither can the audience. People grumble.

“Bring them here,” Maribelle says. “Now, what are these papers you’re giving me?”

“First, pictures of Nowi and I together,” Tharja says. “Second, screenshots from a video showing Nowi climbing into my lap and falling asleep. Third, a printout of a text message in which Nowi calls me ‘the prettiest girl in the world.’”

The audience gasps. 

“Order, order!” Maribelle shouts. “She can’t continue speaking over all your noisiness!”

“If you’re so convinced that Chrom is in love with Robin,” Tharja says, turning to face Nowi, “then what do these mean, hmm?”

“U-Um…” Nowi flushes. “I… I object! Your Honor, I’m not the one on trial here!”

“You’re absolutely correct,” Maribelle says. “However, this is so much more interesting than what I expected. So, and considering that we are not a real court of law, I’m going to allow it.”

“W-Well…” Nowi stands up. “Alright, I admit it! I’ve been in love with you since the first day of classes, Tharja! And it’s about time you noticed!”

“Is… that so…” Tharja flushes as well. “You are such a kind, cheerful, and free-spirited soul… How was I to know your feelings for me were special?”

“Because I don’t talk about how nice other girls’ boobs are, dummy!” Nowi exclaims. “You’re so… so… you know!” She gestures wildly with her arms.

“I hope the word you’re looking for is not ‘terrible,’” Tharja says, “because… I have to admit something as well. At first, I only thought that you would make a good study partner. But over time… Well... And now… Nowi, I am madly in love with you. I would have told you sooner, but… I feared you would no longer wish to talk to me.”

“Oh my GODS!” Nowi gasps. “I know we’re in fake court right now, but I can’t hold it in any more! Tharja, I love you so much! I’ll always wanna talk to you! Except for right now, ‘cause I wanna kiss you instead!”

She launches herself towards, knocking them both to the ground. Nowi crushes her mouth against Tharja’s, and the audience bursts into chatter.

“I thought Nowi liked Robin!”

“I thought Tharja liked Robin!”

“I thought they both liked Robin!”

“Harold, they’re lesbians!”

“Isn’t it a breach of ethics to make out with your opposing counsel?”

But even as chaos reigns around him, Robin can’t keep a smile off of his face. He’s happy that at least _one_ good thing could come out of this trial.

“Ahem,” Maribelle pretends to clear her throat. 

Nobody listens. 

“AHEM,” she screams, banging her gavel.

That gets people’s attention.

“Seeing as how Tharja is literally lying on the floor right now, I’m going to say that she rests,” Maribelle says. “All that’s left is my final verdict, I suppose…” She pauses for a moment. “Ah, yes… My final verdict…”

“Maribelle, you don’t have to do this,” Robin says, standing up. “I think we all know the answer already. I’m never going to know how Chrom feels about me, and I’m just going to have to live with it.”

“Well…” Maribelle hesitates. “It’s… true… that none of Nowi’s evidence is conclusive… per se.”

“I know,” Robin says. “Here’s the thing: I’m lucky to have Chrom in my life whether he’s in love with me or not.This whole mess started because I thought he was calling me his soulmate… and you know what, we _are_ two halves of a whole. All of these things that we’ve been talking about… they’ve reminded me just how much I love him. And I’ll always love him, no matter what.”

“Robin, I see that you have come to terms with your situation,” Maribelle says. “And that’s… good. Very mature of you. However… it sure is a shame we don’t have more evidence to prove something conclusively.”

She pauses. 

“Ah… just wait one moment…” she says.

She pauses again, but nothing happens.

“I SAID it sure is a shame we don’t have MORE EVIDENCE,” Maribelle shouts.

Suddenly, there’s a loud bang as the courtroom doors fly open to reveal…

Lissa?

“Stop the trial!” she exclaims. “I have new evidence to present to the court!”

“Lissa, my treasure!” Maribelle exclaims joyfully. “It’s so good of you to _finally_ show up!”

“Yeah, sorry, but your school is huge,” Lissa says. “Why do you need so many courtrooms? I had to bust down, like, three doors before I found this one.”

“Lissa… what are you doing here?” Robin asks. Is she some kind of surprise witness? That’s not good practice, even at a fake trial.

“Oh, hi Robin,” Lissa says, waving. “Maribelle told me about your trial, and I decided to fly out here and do something nice for you to make up for that time I put that frog in your jacket and nearly scared you to death. Remember?”

“W-What?” Robin chokes. “And _yes,_ I do remember. But what does that have to do with you coming all the way to Plegia?”

“Oh, I bet you already know. But if not, you’ll find out really soon.” Lissa giggles. “In three… two… one… TA-DA!”

Lissa waves her hands toward the courtroom doors as they fly open once more.

And Robin’s heart skips a beat.

“ROBIN!” Chrom exclaims, running straight to the front of the room.

“Ch-Chrom?” Robin is already blushing just from the sight of that silky blue hair.

“Your Honor,” Chrom says, tearing his gaze away from Robin to address Maribelle. “It seems there’s been some… confusion… about how I feel about Robin.”

“Yes, you’ve caused quite the ordeal,” Maribelle says, turning her cheek haughtily. 

“I think I can fix it,” Chrom says. “Allow me to submit something new into evidence.”

Maribelle waves her hand for him to continue.

“Robin…” Chrom steps closer.

Robin’s heart thunders in his chest.

“What are you doing?” he whispers, even as Chrom wraps his arms around him.

“I love you… in every possible way,” Chrom says, and the next thing Robin knows, their lips are locked.

The entire courtroom erupts into cheers. Even Maribelle and her gavel can’t get things back under control.

“JUDGEMENT FOR THE PLAINTIFF… OR THE PETITIONER, OR WHOEVER YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE,” Maribelle shouts over the cacophony. “CASE CLOSED.”

“Woohoo! We won!” Nowi exclaims just before Tharja captures her mouth again.

“Wow, Maribelle… “ Lissa says. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen law students going this crazy before.”

“Oh, darling,” Maribelle says, patting Lissa on the shoulder. “This is just a typical Friday night.”


End file.
